Cold Shower Harm
by NettieC
Summary: Companion piece to Cold Shower...Mac.  This time it's Harm needing some cold relief but it's not what Mac has in mind.


Disclaimer: not mine  
The mistakes are...

AN: Companion piece to Cold Shower (Mac)

What he needed, more than anything else, was water...ice cold, frigid, numbing water pouring over every inch of his hyper alert body...every single inch. It didn't matter that it was the depths of winter or that there was a foot of snow on the ground or that the thermometer had dipped to a temperature only penguins and polar bears enjoyed, Harmon Rabb Jr needed glacial water and he needed it now.

As he stood in the middle of his apartment, looking at the blinking of his answering machine his mind was awash in the events of the day. It had all started at dawn that morning when he and Mac had braved the wintery elements for their now regular Friday morning run. For some reason, he noted that her shirt fitted her form beautifully and that her butt filled out her sweats like a dream...they were clothes she had worn more than once before and he couldn't fathom why this morning was any different. Couldn't have been the intense dream or rather incredible fantasy he'd had about her the night before, could it?

The problem with running on such a wet, cold morning was that both were in need of a shower upon their return to his place, and being the gentleman, he let her go first, and being a good host he warmed the towels for her on the radiator and being caring he took them into her...unannounced. While Mac was oblivious to his presence and obviously enjoying the hot stream of water pouring over her, Harm was awe struck at the vision he caught through the gap of the shower curtains.

Mac's naked form was revealed in all her glory for the first time in his life. She had both hands up conditioning her hair and this made her chest stand out more and resulted in Harm finding it very difficult to breathe. She was amazing, she was gorgeous, she was unbelievable...she'd kick his butt if she knew what he was doing and thinking.

Dropping the towels on top of the hamper, Harm slowly forced his eyes from Mac and backed out of the room trying to both remember and block out the incredible images now burned into his brain.

When Mac emerged from Harm's bedroom, washed, dried and dressed in her uniform, Harm mumbled something about her breakfast being ready on the counter and hurried by her, not quite able to face her. Starving, Mac didn't notice Harm's behaviour, instead focusing on the plate of hot buttered toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice waiting for her.

With her own car downstairs, Mac headed off before Harm emerged from his bedroom. Wondering what was taking him so long, she had called out to him several times, each time he'd given some convoluted excuse and in the end, she just told him she'd catch him at the office.

For Harm, it was the longest shower he'd had in a long time. His first reason to stretch it out was to avoid more time with Mac when he was feeling incredibly uncomfortable around her. His second reason was to stretch out other things which had left him feeling very uncomfortable and with an overload of unresolved sexual tension.

On his way into headquarters, Harm tried to take deep breaths, focus on other things, concentrate on his driving, sing along to the music he had blaring, anything other than Mac...it didn't work. Once in his office, Harm embedded himself behind a wall of paperwork and convinced himself that if he didn't venture beyond his door he would be able to get his work done without Mac related 'R' rated thoughts.  
General Cresswell had other ideas and summoned both him and Mac to his office before sending them out to follow up on a request from the SecNav. Knowing he couldn't say 'no' directly, Harm tried to wrangle himself out of it but Cresswell was having none of it and they soon departed.

"Thought you'd jump at a chance to get away from the paperwork," Mac said as she slid into the driver's seat. "But you don't seem that happy to be here with me."  
"I'm more than happy," he replied, and he was...technically. "Just didn't want the mountain on my desk to grow further."

Mac laughed and the peals sent shots of pleasure through his body and he quickly shifted in his seat.

Their SecNav errand lasted three hours and twenty seven minutes by Harm's account, and that was about three hours and twenty six minutes too much for him. Once they had returned Harm had reported back to the General and then scurried to his office, declining Mac's offer for coffee or for lunch.

Concerned she had done something to upset him, Mac dropped into his visitor's chair around 1600 and folded her arms.  
"I want you to look at me, Harm," she directed when he fixed his eyes on the monitor. "Have I done something to offend you?"  
"No, no," he answered quickly, chancing a glance at her.  
The last thing he wanted was to cause a problem between them. "Just a little distracted today," he admitted.  
"Why?" Mac asked studying his face intently.  
"Don't know," he lied. "Didn't sleep all that well and..."  
"Not sleeping doesn't really explain it," she interrupted. "I've seen you exhausted before and still not as 'distracted'."  
"Sorry," he replied, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with her, something which was once so easy.  
"I don't want you to apologise, just talk to me," she said quietly. "What's up?"

Harm didn't want to think about what was up, he was only grateful the desk was hiding the betrayal of his body as the images of the morning flooded his mind.

"Harm?" she questioned when he seemed too preoccupied for her liking. "I don't mean to be hard on you..."

Hard on...Harm grimaced...yep, that described his situation.

"...You can't keep it up," she continued, her other words lost on him.

Keep it up...Harm grimaced once more...he didn't know how long this would last but he would be definitely keeping it up while she was sitting right there in front of him. Her eyes, her smile, her perfume...her breasts. He shook his head, how did Mac move from her chair around to his side of the desk without him noticing?

Rather than turning to face her, like she had anticipated, Harm tucked his chair a little further under his desk.  
"Mac, I'm really okay," he said, trying to avoid her concerned eyes. "We can catch up Sunday," he offered, knowing it would buy him time to come up with a plausible explanation.  
"I don't like this," she said, folding her arms under her breasts making them plump up a bit more and send Harm's brain spinning with visions of her bare breasts that morning. Desperate for an escape, Harm wanted to jump up and flee. However, with a now painful and intense erection he was confined to his chair.

Seeing his confusion, Mac was more concerned than ever but before she could say anything else, the General summoned her and Harm sighed in relief, the inquisition was over.

The moment the clock ticked over to signal the end of his day, Harm was out of his office, the building and the car park in minutes, ignoring both her voice calling out to him or the calls on his cell.

Now, as he stood looking at the flashing light indicating his messages, the phone rang and startled him. Harm shook his head, perhaps it wasn't her...perhaps it was his mother...he could talk to his mother...

Before he could reconsider he picked up the phone, his heart pounding through his chest.  
"Hello," he said, his voice shaky.  
His stress was unwarranted, it was a telemarketer and Harm promptly hung up...that was an interruption he did not need.

Thinking he was off the hook, literally, he left the receiver off the hook and as he did he caught sight of the photo of himself and Mac sitting on the shelf. Picking up the frame he gazed at Mac's picture and gently traced her face with his hand. She was beautiful. She was amazing. She had a body to die for... That very thought sent him dashing to the bathroom. Alone, at last, he was going to deal with this situation once and for all...the same way he dealt with his eighth grade crush on Miss Esmeralda, his Spanish teacher, his beautiful, full bosomed, long haired, sexy teacher.

Naked, Harm stood under the cold water, one hand braced on the wall, the other trying to relieve his tension in an unsatisfactory manner; his hand no substitute for the one thing he desperately wanted.  
"Oh god, Mac," he moaned as he tried to take himself to the brink.  
"You called?" she asked, pulling back the curtain and standing there naked.

Harm froze. This was either the best dream ever or the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"I can do that for you," she said as she stepped into the tub and stood in front of him. "If you like."  
"Er..." was the only sound which emerged when he opened his mouth. "Er."  
"I have a feeling I caused it," she sassed with a sly wink. "So, it's only right I fix it."  
Mac leant forward and brushed a feather light kiss across his lips, her hands held at her sides.  
"Er..." he repeated, his brain not quite able to form a response given that her breasts had just swept across his chest.  
"Harmon," she cooed, using a finger to raise his head so he was looking at her.  
"Mac," he said, his voice finally breaking through.  
"Is this what today has been about?" she questioned. "Have I been getting you all hot and bothered?"  
Harm nodded, still not convinced this was actually happening.  
"Do I do this to you regularly?" she questioned, the fingers of her right hand dancing on his chest while her left ones went around him and adjusted the water temperature. Cold was good for relief but she wanted the heat to rise in more ways than one and she also didn't need to contend with any shrinkage.  
"You do," he said, kicking himself into action and willing to play along with the fantasy. "All the time."  
"And how do I do that?" she questioned, linking her hands behind his neck, slow dancing with him in the very confined space they were now in.  
"Every which way imaginable," he replied, finally moving his arms to encircle her waist, though he resisted the temptation to pull her flush against him, for now anyway...  
"Have you imagined us in this way?" she asked as she kissed his chest.  
"I have," he replied with a nod before leaning down and nibbling her ear.  
"What's your favourite 'us' fantasy?" Mac questioned, letting go of his neck so she could trail kisses across his chest and abdomen while her hands caressed his sides.  
Harm gulped as her hair brushed against his erection.  
"If you tell me we can do it," Mac said, standing up once more.

Harm closed his eyes and the situation became overwhelming – here he was naked in the shower with an equally naked Mac and she was doing and offering to do anything he wanted...ANYTHING! He shook his head - why did this only happen in his dreams?  
"Your fantasy..." she prompted, looking up at him with desire and expectation.

It was one of the hardest decisions Harm had ever made. He had hundreds of different Mac fantasies to choose from. He had a top ten. He had a favourite one for every season...every location...every day.

Finally, his most favourite, best, unfailingly satisfying fantasy dawned on him.  
"It involves you..." he began.  
"I should hope so," Mac interjected.  
Harm laughed. "It involves you," he repeated. "And me...and this state of dress." He ran his hands down her naked form.  
"I'm loving it already," Mac said, caressing his face. "And where are we in this fantasy?"  
"The location varies..." he said, one hand running up and down her curves. "Tropical island, your apartment, my desk..."  
"Your bed?" she asked and Harm nodded so Mac turned off the tap and stepped out before taking his hand and encouraging him to follow. Quickly, she dabbed herself dry before doing the same for a completely mesmerised Harm.

Padding into Harm's bedroom, Mac stood and took it all in before pulling back his covers.  
"And?" she prompted. "Do we start in bed?"  
"Sometimes," Harm said, finding it difficult to breathe as she moved in front of him.  
"Tell me the details and we can act it out," she whispered, sucking on his earlobe as she went.

Harm moved forward and linked his arms around Mac's neck before leaning down and kissing her deeply; his tongue slipping into her mouth and taking the opportunity to explore every facet of it. Mac's hands slid down and rested on his six, enjoying the amazing feeling of his smooth skin and hard muscles under her fingers.

Being a man of action and one who was of few words when it came to his feelings and needs, Harm wanted to act out his fantasy rather than narrate it first. He whispered his request to Mac and she nodded.  
"Your fantasy, we can do it any which way you want, handsome," she replied, pulling him closer to her.

Once more, Harm kissed her deeply before scooping Mac off her feet and climbing into his bed. What he wanted more was to investigate every single aspect of Mac's body with only his hands and mouth. He wanted to know what she looked like, felt like, tasted like. He wanted to thrill and delight her. He wanted to bring her to the brink time and time again so she was screaming his name. He wanted to make love to her a dozen different ways, only breaking for much needed hydration and nutrition – after all, she'd need all the energy she could get. He wanted to climb into bed with her and never get out. He wanted to create such intense heat and friction their bodies fused together in utter ecstasy.

Not really believing Mac was being so compliant in this all, Harm stopped for a moment and framed her face in his hands.  
"What is it that you want?" Harm asked, his voice an octave lower than usual, causing Mac's stomach to flutter.  
"I want you," she whispered seductively. "All of you..."  
"You'll have all of me," he replied, kissing her deeply once more. "You want anything else?"  
"You to fulfil my fantasies tomorrow night!"  
Harm readily agreed before disappearing under the sheet and starting his life's mission.

Kissing, licking and sucking his way around Mac's body, Harm delighted in the sounds of bliss and desire coming from her. As his tongue flicked her right nipple, and his hand stirred things below, Mac's body arched violently trapping his hand between her legs as she chanted his name.

Paying equal attention to her left breast sent Mac into a white haze of oblivion. Panting, she was almost going to tell him to stop when his hand resumed its previous activities but she didn't – his fantasy, his wishes...tomorrow would be her turn and, oh, the things she had in store for him.

In a spinning entanglement of limbs, their positions changed frequently as Harm went about trying to fulfil his mission in the darkness of the night. Several times, Mac reached her peak before crashing into her bliss.

Deciding that there was little else he could do with his mouth and hands alone, Harm moved and hovered over her, her eyes filled with a burning desire and her body responding to his despite the fatigue he had generated.  
"You're simply amazing," Harm whispered hoarsely. "Absolutely incredible."  
"You're incredible too," she replied, her hands anchoring onto his butt once more.  
"Do you know how long I've wanted you?" he questioned.  
"You have me now," Mac answered, thrusting up and letting him know exactly what she meant.

Slowly but surely, Harm slid into her and instantly he was filled with a breathtaking sensation that all his dreams, and fantasies, were coming true at once. Every thrust, every moan, every tingling of his body showed he was one step closer to his own oblivion. Something he was trying to stave off for as long as humanly possible. After all, he wanted to make this encounter last forever.

As he gyrated his hips, Mac groaned and writhed underneath him. Her fingers clawed the sheets and her body arched up to meet his, drawing him in deeper and deeper with each one of his thrusts. Her lips found his as their bodies started moving frantically, both now desperate for a full and total release. Each touch of their bodies created an unbelievable friction and Harm half expected to see sparks flying from them...if he had the ability to expect anything in the current situation.

When he finally came, he slumped down on her taking the time to kiss her before nipping her neck, effectively branding her as his forever as he now knew he was hers...for any purpose...for any pleasure... forever.

After such an energetic and sustained performance it was of no surprise to Harm that he fell asleep quickly and soundly. What did surprise him was waking up in the exactly same position, on top of Mac, and discovering it wasn't a dream at all. She was really here, they had really fulfilled his fantasies the night before and, better still, his desire was making a strong reappearance, and given the position they were in, it wouldn't be long before they could continue on... This time he would give himself over to Mac completely but he'd never tell her it was another amazing fantasy of his.


End file.
